digital_immortalityfandomcom-20200213-history
FAQ
Frequently Asked Questions What does the term "digital immortality" mean? Digital immortality refers to indefinite lifespan in a digital medium. In humans, this would require the process of mind uploading to transfer the consciousness of the brain into a digital medium. The digital immortality movment aims to ever increase the individual and collective survival of beings that choose indefinite life. Why digital vs analog or quantum? *Digital - Computer, Discrete time *Analog - Biological, Continuous Time *Quantum - Quantum Computer, ? There is easy access to digital hardwarde and software all around the world, providing the infastructure needed in order to progress in researching mind uploading and digital immortality. Biological immortality seems sub-optimal for various reasons: #From and evolutionary standpoint, the human body is designed to die. It just seems easier to scrap our genetic code and rewrite our beings than to biologically engineer humans to live indefinitely. Plus, just because being human is the only thing you've ever experienced doesn't mean it is the best form of existence. #The human body as very susceptible to and dependent on other biological life forms. Considering this, we not only have to "solve" the human body, but we also have to protect it and keep it in balance with all biological systems it encounters. That is way more work in the long run that I want to be doing. #Why limit ourselves to human physical and mental capabilities when we might have the ability to design bodies and minds that are in every way superior to that which a human is. The implications of this idea is widespread; all aspects of life and all of the problems that we face as a species now would radically change and in most cases be easier if we were all digital beings. Granted, there would be new challenges associated with our new forms, but I think that individually and as a collective, we would be far better of in the short and long term as digial beings running around in avatar bodies. Quantum consciousness is something to consider, but there is still a lot of work to be done here just to put quantum computers into use. What does the term "mind uploading" mean? What exactly is the thing being uploaded? What constitutes "mind" in this definition? Is it a set of memories, a pattern of behaviour, a set of concerns, a network? Mind uploading is the process of transfering the consciousness into a digital medium. This can include things like memories, behaviors, etc. but does not have to. You do not have the same memories and behaviors as you did 5 years ago, but your conscious experience persists, even as you fall out of consciousness each night only to regain it each morning. In transfer consciousness, it would often be desired by the person that their memories, behaviors, and everything else that makes up their identity be included in the transfer to a digital medium. It will likely be very difficult to transfer everything that makes up a person's idenity along with their consciousness, but depending on the method of uploading, a significant portion of the identity should be able to be transfered. Once the mind is in a digital state, it will need an avatar body so that it can interact with the world. Avatars can be human-like or completely foreign. Avatars and minds will likely evolve along two lines: specialized and generalized. What is the difference between "digital immortality", "mind uploading", add other terms here, etc.? For a more in depth look at the differences: *Mind Uploading *Transhumanism *Historical Use Of Digital Immortality Digital immortality (as an attempt to provide indefinite life in a digital medium) includes mind uploading as the first major step toward extending lifespan in humans. This will also better secure the survival of the entire human civilization by making us dependent on less resources and completely independent of biological systems. Seeking to improve our individual and collective chances survival further than becoming digital beings, we will eventually and permanently leave Earth and our solar system. Beyond mind uploading, we will need to construct spaceships outfitted with everything we will ever need, a completely indepenent life support system. Ultimately we may want our avatar bodies to contain everything we would ever need. Every branch of science becomes immediately relevant after the point of mind uploading. But we still have a few billion years until the sun will force us to leave Earth (if nothing else). What exactly does this organization do? For a more in depth look at what this organization does: *Manifesto From the start we plan to be a significant part of the digital immortality movement up through mind uploading and beyond. This organization aroze not out of a want, but a necessity. In the design of minds and the future of humanity, it is imparative that no select few organizations hold the technology for mind design and uploading. Our organization was founded on the idea that this movement needs to be open source so that the global community gets to decide what our minds will be like, rather than a select privileged few. We aim to develop computer brain interfaces and ai/software that will eventually be used to create brain modules and digital minds that we can transfer our consciousness, memories, and biological software to in order to outlive the death of our human bodies. This is no small feat and will take decades of effort by not only our organization, but other organizations, as well as the global community helping us on these open source projects.